Gassy Mexican
'Max 'Gassy' Gonzalez '''is a former Creature and member of The Bros Angels who is known for his epic voice and gassiness. He plays games mostly with Renée and members of The Bros Angels since moving on from the Creatures. However, he is still on good terms with all of the Creatures besides Dan and Jordan. Bio Real life Max was born in Chicago, Illinois and previously lived with his family there before he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures. He attended and graduated from Grant Community High School in Fox Lake. Besides YouTube, his main hobby is paintballing and he has played with other YouTubers at CPX Sports in Joliet, Illinois. He also is a fan of basketball (supporting the Chicago Bulls), hockey (supporting the Chicago Blackhawks), and football (Most likely supporting the Bears). As of December 4, 2011, Max has been dating Renee, which became a long distance relationship since he moved to Colorado. Gassy and Renee now live in an apartment in Colorado, and will move to California soon. YouTube Gassy was one of the original Creatures and was part of the group from the start. He got into making Machinima and gameplay videos because he'd always been a big gamer and played video games since he was around 5 years old; it made sense to get into recording because he enjoyed playing the games and the idea of making movies with them. He started his YouTube channel in June 2006, posting gameplay videos before expanding into Machinima. Gassy recently got his channel partnered. For a long time he, Kootra, and Nova were a common trio, making several series together, mainly Minecraft series. He slowly started to drift away from the Creatures, appearing less and less on Creature Talk and videos with the group. He started/continued to play more games with non-Creatures, such as his good friend EatMyDiction1, members of Bros Angels, and The Derp Crew, as well as Seananners and Juicetra. As of November 17, 2012, he was kicked out of the Creatures due to differences between him and Danz and Kootra (they wouldn't go into full detail). They discussed it with the other Creatures, got into a vote and in the end Max got kicked out. Kootra and Dan started the vote. As a result of this, Kootra, Danz, as well other Creatures and the Creature Hub channel, suffered large amounts of unsubscriptions, and Max gained several thousand. It seems that Max was really not participating all that much (for example not appearing on Creature Talk as much as he used to) which adds to the reason he got kicked out of the Creatures. Max's side of the story is in this video. Current Games These are games that Gassy is currently uploading: *SimCity w/ Ze *Deadpool (livestreams and YouTube) *Prop Hunt w/ Nanners, Diction, & GoldGlove *The Hunt w/ Sark, Nanners, Renee, & Diction *No More Room In Hell w/ Diction, Chilled, & GoldGlove *Trouble In Terrorist Town w/ Sp00n, Nanners, & Diction *Stream Highlights Trivia ''Main article: Gassy Mexican/Trivia *Gassy has done several commercials, one is here: *His most famous quote is from the behind the scenes of Craft Spice: "Anything is possible when you stop being retarded." *Gassy has a brother named Jaime that made several voice cameos in videos, but now has his own channel. He also has a sister-in-law, who is Jaime's wife, named Kaye. Gallery Gassybeardless.png|Beardless Gassy ZAZdb.jpg|Showing his love for Renee. Newgassy.png|Gassy in real life. gassy.JPG|His Thane Krios (from Mass Effect) Minecraft skin.|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/Gassy_Mexican Links Category:Ex-Creature Category:Critters and Friends